You'll Be In My Heart
by YukimuraShuusukeGirl
Summary: Kagome, adopted into the leopards, she was raised by them, and they were her family. But when she meets Tarzan, the one raised by apes...will they get along...or will they be at each others throats?
1. Chapter 1

**_You'll Be In My Heart_**

**_Summary: Kagome, adopted into the leopards, she was raised by them, and they were her family. But when she meets Tarzan, the one raised by apes...will they get along...or will they be at each others throats?_**

**_Crossover: Inuyasha/Tarzan_**

**_Pairing: Kagome/Tarzan_**

**_Rating: M_**

**_x-X-x_**

**_Chapter One_**

**_x-X-x_**

Kagome coughed up water as she felt the cool sand against her skin, as well as the salty taste from the water in her mouth. She didn't know what happened; everything was a blur….she remembered she was on a boat with her parents, and her name was Kagome, but nothing really helpful to her. Slowly getting up she walked barefoot across the sand and towards the trees that could get her out of the open.

Kagome leaned against the tree, as her little four shook. She didn't know anything about survival…she was only 5 years old. What was she suppose to know?

Walking further in the woods she tried to look for a place she could hide….she may be young but she knew that this place was dangerous.

The noises of nature made Kagome jump in surprise, never once in her life had she heard them before and the unknown started to set fear in her heart, making her look harder for a place to hide so that she could sleep safely. Finding a hollow tree, Kagome cautiously looked inside.

Deeming it safe, she crawled in and huddled to where there were more shadows, bringing her knees to her chest and rested her forehead on them. With her hair draped around her form, Kagome closed her eyes and fell asleep from the exhaustion she got from being swept onto the beach and fighting the tides.

Kagome's eyes snapped at the sound of a terrifying roar in the distance. Peeking up out of the tree shakily, the small girl waited to see if it would happen again. Only a few moments later, it did, and she tried to shrink back into the wood. She didn't know what it was, but that agonizing roar scared her.

Water dropped onto her head, and Kagome squinted up at the hole in the tree. More droplets fell onto her head, and she looked back out at the forest around her. Rain…

'Now remember, Kagome,' the words passed through her head easily, and she faintly recognized the voice as her mother. 'Never stay out in the rain – you'll get sick!'

"Momma…" The rain began to pour more heavily over her, and Kagome crawled out of the tree, looking for another place with more shelter.

Slipping through the thick mud, her clothes clinging to her skin, Kagome searched the trees for anything that could keep the rain off of her head. Nothing looked anything like the flashes she remembered of where she first came from, so she had no idea what would help her. "Momma…"

What happened to them? Where did the boat go? Why did they leave her? Kagome didn't know, but she wanted them to come back to help her.

The ground below her collapsed and Kagome yelped as she fell through. When she had hit the ground, she hissed in slight pain before looking around and saw nothing but darkness. Every time lightning flashed, light came in through the holes from above. The place looked like an underground cave… with coverage much better than the tree she was first taking shelter in.

Coming out of the rain that was falling through the hole she fell through, Kagome rested against the nearest wall before looking around with alert eyes.

She stiffened when she heard the roar again, but this time it was closer. Kagome looked around in horror, as she heard the breaking of twigs, and the sound of something getting closer.

Kagome about screamed in horror when she felt hot breath on her cheek, as well the coolness from the animal's nose. Whimpering Kagome closed her eyes, waiting for the animal to eat her, but she was surprised when she felt a warm tongue go across her cheek.

She blinked a couple times before she moved towards the entrance where she saw light streaming in.

With the flash of light, Kagome caught a pair of almost menacing lime green eyes and fur of yellow with black spots; a leopard, and a strong one with the broadness of its torso. The young Asian girl looked at the wild cat in the eyes, unable to look away while the leopard looked right back at her.

Sabor was making his way to shelter when he picked up the scent of something...something he was not used to, so he had decided to find it. But he wasn't prepared to find a little...girl...by herself...and looking into his eyes with no hint of fear.

Interesting… This creature wasn't afraid of him like everything else in this forest. Even the gorillas stayed out of his way, yet this tiny, hairless… thing held only awe in her bright blue-green eyes.

The taste of her skin stayed on his tongue for several moments, but Sabor didn't find anything delicious about it. She was dirty, soaked with rain water, and he had just eaten, so he continued to stare at her. Finally, she broke the small dominance game as she shuddered violently.

Sabor looked at the water pooling around her, dripping from the strange mesh covering her body. Now that he thought about it, that male and female he killed a few years ago wore something similar to that, probably to keep warm since they had no fur. The leopard snorted lightly and walked around the girl to pick her up by the scruff of the mesh. As wet as it was, it wouldn't keep her warm now.

Kagome squeaked as she felt herself being lifted up. She had stared in wonder at the giant cat for several minutes, but she shuddered when a wind blew through the cave. Now she could only hang from the leopard's mouth as it trotted out of the cave and through the rain.

Her hope was smothered by disappointment, however, when they entered the house and found it empty. Dust settled heavily across all the beaten up furniture, and rain water leaked in through the roof. Sabor carefully released her, letting her fall on the soft cushion the cub had laid on before she-gorilla took him away.

Kagome frowned slightly as the leopard dropped her into a cradle then settled on the floor to watch her intently. She wasn't a baby anymore – she didn't need a cradle… but the blankets were very warm. The girl snuggled into the heavy cloth, refusing to admit that she was acting like her baby brother did. "Souta…"

Sabor's ears pricked upward at the sound of her soft, pathetic voice. It wasn't intimidating at all. He narrowed his eyes in thought. How were these animals supposed to stay alive if they had no fur, and didn't strike fear into the hearts of any who would attack them?

But then again, this little one was still small and a youngling, so she couldn't really do anything much on her own. Once he started to hear her breathing even out, Sabor shook himself off of the water that soaked his fur before lying himself next to where the youngling now slept.

Despite that it may be against him, he decided to take care of the little one; it showed him no fear so why kill it?

Besides, by raising it as his own, Sabor could teach it to survive on its own. Sabor walked to where the young one was, and curled up around it, he would keep her warm. And tomorrow he would take her back to the others, but for now he would sleep.

* * *

**_Yuki Note: Hope you all like this...I just love crossovers! They are soooo amusing! hehe _**


	2. Chapter 2

_**You'll Be In My Heart**_

_**Summary: **__**Kagome, adopted into the leopards, she was raised by them, and they were her family. But when she meets Tarzan, the one raised my apes...will they get along...or will they be at each others throats?**_

_**Crossover: Inuyasha/Tarzan**_

_**Pairing: Kagome/Tarzan**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter Two**_

_**x-X-x**_

Kagome slowly opened her eyes, her head hurt slightly from being out in the rain so long, but it could have been worse. Her eyes went to the animal curled around her; the leopard was keeping her warm.

Bringing her hand up she ran her hand through the leopard's fur, it was soft and silky but still slightly damp from the rain. She giggled softly and continued to pet the large cat.

A mere second later Kagome gave a small squeak when the leopard raised his head and looked at her; the sharp green eyes seemed to be studying her. Tilting her head to the said she quietly asked, "Thank you for keeping me warm." Kagome leaned over and gave the leopard a kiss on the nose.

The leopard stared at her for a moment before shaking his head then standing up and stretching before he turned back to her. He stalked slowly towards her until he was looking down at her. Kagome didn't know what to think of the leopard. He didn't seem to want to eat her, which was a very good thing for her.

He gave her an amused look before lowering to the floor on his stomach and gestured with his head to his back. Kagome frowned, "You want me to get on your back?"

The leopard gestured to his back again, which made Kagome take a small step forward then taking a breath before slowly climbing on the back of the large cat, and hoping she wouldn't regret it later as the leopard slowly stood up and made his way out of the tree house type shelter and into the jungle.

* * *

Kagome follow silently as she was lead into a clearing filled with caves, she stayed silent as she took in her surroundings. There were many leopards perched atop of the caves as well as some in the tree canopies. All the leopards were looking at her, studying her as she walked by the male leopard beside her.

A female leopard came out of the cave furthest away from the clearing opening; her tail flickered as she looked at Kagome. Kagome narrowed her eyes, and didn't stop walking till she was in front of the female. Kagome watched as the male leopard beside her went and greeted the female. From what Kagome could guess this was the mate of her savior.

Kagome stood there and watched as she watched the two animals' converse at least that is what she thought they were doing, but she couldn't really be sure she didn't speak animal. A few minutes of standing there the female slowly made her way to stand in front of her, and looked her in the eye.

Blinking she tilted her head to the side and wondered what the female leopard wanted, but was surprised by the female giving a purr and curling her body around the girl.

It seemed like she approved, that was the only thing Kagome could think of.

She had to wonder though, what were they going to do with her?

Only time would tell it seemed.

* * *

Sabor let the little girl down off his back, and flicked his tail as he smelled the rest of his pride. He slowly started walking towards the clearing where the caves, his home was. He walked slowly letting the girl walk with him.

He knew he had to keep her close as he walked through the clearing and caves till he reached his mate and told her the situation. He may be powerful, but his mate was one with more power over the pride than he did.

His mate would have to accept the little girl next to him if she wanted to stay, but be had a feeling she would accept her. There was something about her that he found interesting and knew that she would see it too.

That and his mate always wanted cubs but she couldn't seem to have any of her own. She might just take the hairless girl and make her, her cub.

He saw his mate come out of the cave and moved close to greet her, leaving the girl behind him but made sure she was in his line of sight, "Hello my Talon."

Talon, Sabor's mate greeted him, before her eyes flickered to the hairless girl, "Who is our guest…food?" Her blue eyes held curiosity, Sabor usually didn't bring food back….at least alive.

Sabor gave a chuckle, "No not food…a future pride member….if you approve." He glanced back at the fidgeting human, "She holds no fear of us….and there is something about her one wants to protect."

Talon gave a low purr, "Really no fear…." She slowly made her way to the human, and stopped when she was face to face and looked her in the eye. All the little girl did was stare at her with wonder, blue eyes clashing with blue.

Talon gave a purr as she wrapped herself around the human, her scent mingling with her own, "I approve…she shall become ours" Talon gave her mate a feral grin, "She shall be great…."

Sabor wondered what his mate saw in the girl, she always knew things he did not. He stayed silent as his mate ushered the human towards their sleeping cave and spoke softly to him, "It would be wise to go to the temple to see if she can be blessed with our speech….this way she can be part of the pride…"

Sabor knew what she wanted and gave a nod, "I will be back then, keep watch of her…the others seem to not know what to think of her." With that he left the little girl with his mate as he made his way back into the jungle and to the temple of spirits.

* * *

_**Yuki Note: Hope you all like this XD It is going to get interesting .I will do some years as she grows up, but I don't want to do a whole lot of them **_

_**So Enjoy! XD **_


End file.
